


【勋兴】《如烟》5

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 2





	【勋兴】《如烟》5

《如烟》

文/夏序清和草未歇

你以为的不会爱人，  
实际上是在每一次小心翼翼的尝试之前就害怕被拒绝的，自我保护。

5

吴世勋大概是有点担心金钟仁下一次就把刀插在自己身上，一晚上都没说什么话。  
房间里空调的温度有点太低，吴世勋低头看到自己胳膊上的汗毛都是立着的，他看了一眼遥控器上的数字，【19】，是张艺兴调的。  
算了，随他。

张艺兴整个人看着倒是心情好了些，  
自己倒着酒，还哼着小区。  
吴世勋支起耳朵听了一下，什么曲子，真土。  
“那个，我觉得你不能喝酒…”吴世勋走过去拿开张艺兴的酒杯。  
“理由？”张艺兴一只手还在酒瓶上，挑起眉看向吴世勋。  
吴世勋指了指张艺兴的腰，“伤没好。”  
张艺兴伸手去抢酒杯，“这有什么关系，我经常这样。”  
“那你是没吃过头孢消炎是不是？”吴世勋罕见的语气颇为强硬，把手举了举高。  
张艺兴踢了吴世勋一脚，“不要你管。”  
吴世勋倒是头一次被这种类型的“病人”气到，到底是什么鬼，不识好人心。  
吴世勋咣一声把酒杯放在桌上，转身进了房。

张艺兴看着吴世勋进门，不知道怎么的。  
其实他明明知道怎样说会更入耳，可是偏偏每一次一开口，说出的话都戳人心。

吴世勋把薄毯盖在自己身上，侧身卧着。  
本来他觉得没什么，自从金钟仁走后，他心里反复在想：也许张艺兴觉得，和金钟仁那样的人，才能做朋友吧。  
张艺兴只是暂时在自己这里落个脚罢了，怎么搞的自己这么真情实感。  
吴世勋想着，又翻了个身。  
灯已经关了，笔记本电脑在桌上还没有关机，上回来本来要看看文献的。  
屋里只有一点屏幕的光亮，却晃的吴世勋睡不着。

咚咚咚…  
“干嘛？”吴世勋坐起身来，不知道张艺兴又想干什么。  
“开门。”张艺兴语气冷静，吴世勋翻身下床，站在门前。  
“先说好，你不要再打我了。”吴世勋单手把门打开，看到张艺兴站在门口，手里拿着个杯子。  
“我没喝酒，喝了点奶。”张艺兴晃晃杯子，“不信你可以检查一下。”  
吴世勋背贴在墙壁上，不知道是不是客厅的冷气渡进了卧室，脊背一阵阵发凉。  
张艺兴把吴世勋的手牵过去，将杯子放进吴世勋手里，“然后呢，打开的牛奶还剩下一点，你处理掉吧。”  
“谢谢？”吴世勋一时半会还承受不住张艺兴突如其来的殷勤。

“那如果没有别的事…”吴世勋沉吟了一会儿，决定先开口。  
“你每天都要上班吗？”张艺兴倚在门框上，双手抱在胸前。  
“嗯？”吴世勋不知道张艺兴接下来想说什么。  
“我待的很无聊。”张艺兴在不让人胡思乱想这点上，真是表现卓越。  
吴世勋松了口气，“想要我陪你啊？”  
“直接同意或者拒绝。”张艺兴把身子站直，一手扶着门。  
“我下了夜班以后会有一天的休息…”吴世勋自己像是在被张艺兴迫住了似的，“后天去吧，我明天上夜班，”  
张艺兴满意的点了点头，“可以。”  
“你想去哪里？”吴世勋觉得一直举着牛奶有些傻，快步进去把杯子先放在桌子上。  
“我怎么知道。”张艺兴没有跟进来，踢了踢地脚线。  
吴世勋叹口气，看来自己还是没长记性，“好吧，你有什么地方没去过…”  
“你是智障吗？”张艺兴轻笑了一声。  
吴世勋回头，看到张艺兴一脸嘲笑的表情。  
大概正常的娱乐场所，张艺兴都没去过吧。

张艺兴双手插裤袋，离开了吴世勋的门口。  
吴世勋握着鼠标，点了关机，看到张艺兴的人影又出现在门口，于是走了过去，“艺兴哥，怎么了？”  
张艺兴从兜里把手机拿出来，指着一张网络图片给吴世勋看，“我没有坐过那个观览车。”  
吴世勋瞥了一眼，那不是摩天轮么，点了点头，  
“好，那就去吧。”

张艺兴回房，把手机一撇，垂直落到床上。  
突然这样的东西让他的伤口隐隐作痛，但是整个人在傻笑。  
不知道怎么回事，最近日子可能过得有点太舒心。

街角一个暗巷里，渔夫帽遮住了大半个脸，行色匆匆的男子因着突然的手机振动而停下脚步。  
“kai.在哪里？”电话对面的男声有些年纪了，声音不大，落在耳朵里总有点不怒自威的意思。  
“x市，lay受伤了。”金钟仁把手机音量调低了一些。  
“雇主这次不是很开心啊。”对面的人啧了两声。  
金钟仁的手紧了紧，抬眼看了眼楼上的一扇窗，“二爷，lay这次，我善后，希望您给个机会。”  
“知道了。”电话啪地一声挂断，金钟仁松了口气，通话页面结束，他按了下返回键，手机上的地图，目的地赫然显示的就是面前这栋大楼。

吴世勋抬起手看了眼腕表，前头排队的人终于不多了，距离上一次来欢乐谷是几年前了？  
他都差点忘记，可能是在读本科的时候来过。  
还好不是节假日，比起平时来说人要少很多。

摩天轮不是特别热门的项目，排队的大多数成双成对的情侣。  
他让张艺兴自己先在哪儿排着队，自己过来买点饮料。  
队伍离自己不太远，张艺兴乖巧得站在那里排队，和他平时动辄就动手打人的形象比起来，着实有些违和。  
这样挺好，挺可爱。

“喝点水？”吴世勋把开了盖的水瓶塞到张艺兴的手上。  
张艺兴喝了两口，“排队已经消耗了我大半的热情。”  
吴世勋也喝了口水，“可是，所有的享受都是需要付出的呀。”  
张艺兴倒是不置可否。  
吴世勋说的这句话是蛮有道理的。

两个人面对着面玩手机，在终于坐上去的时候，张艺兴觉得有些疲惫。  
“所以是会动起来，转一圈。”张艺兴翘着脚，手指曲起来敲了敲舱门。  
吴世勋点头，“对的。”  
“会很快吗？”张艺兴一手撑着下巴。  
设施开始启动，摩天轮缓慢动了起来。  
坐在张艺兴对面的吴世勋看了眼窗外，摇头，“不会啊，摩天轮很温馨的。”  
“这又是怎么个说法？”张艺兴不解，皱起眉。  
吴世勋扬了扬下巴，“大家都说，要在摩天轮到达顶端的时候接吻。”  
张艺兴无语，不知道这是什么规定。  
睁大了眼睛看向吴世勋，满脸的不可置信。  
“这只是传说，好不好？就好像读书的时候女孩子喜欢给男生折纸鹤一样。”吴世勋连忙解释。  
张艺兴长长的哦了一声，“无聊。”

摩天轮很快到了顶点，也不知道怎么的，兴许是吴世勋刚刚说的被张艺兴记住了，他下意识看了一眼吴世勋，“喂。”  
吴世勋回过头来，“嗯？”  
“那你有没有和别人在这上面接过吻？”张艺兴身子侧着，俯瞰着下头的景致。  
“我没有。”吴世勋翻了个白眼，又偏过头去。

下了摩天轮，两个人都有点讪讪的。  
一前一后往下一个项目处走。  
“好像也还好。”吴世勋听到身后的张艺兴这么说，脚步放缓了些。  
听到张艺兴继续在那里说，“没坐过的时候觉得新奇，现在又觉得不过尔尔。”  
吴世勋闻言失笑，刮了刮张艺兴的鼻子，“世上大多数的事情都是这样的，重要的不是你坐过，而是你体验的过程。”

还没走出几步，轰隆～  
头顶传来炸雷声，张艺兴仰头去看，手底下猝不及防被吴世勋拉住，一起往就餐区的阳伞下跑。

夏天的阵雨，简直太稀松平常。  
地方太小，挤了太多避雨的人。  
吴世勋侧身让了让，把张艺兴让到靠里面一些。  
张艺兴被推到里面，“诶，我哪有那么娇气。”  
吴世勋大概第一次和张艺兴靠这么近，声音挺低的，“对于一般人来说，有人想为你遮风挡雨的时候，起码要学会享受，知道吗？”  
张艺兴被身后的人搡了一下，胳膊蹭在吴世勋背上，“所以，怎样呢？”  
吴世勋侧身，一手圈住张艺兴，“就这样，静静待着。”

谁都没想到，雨持续了那么久。  
张艺兴的欢乐谷之行也因为一场雨而陡然告终。  
吴世勋不知道张艺兴是不是因为没有玩到别的东西不太开心，起码从他进门时，反手关上门的力度，感受到了几分不爽。

“湿衣服脱下来给我吧。”吴世勋换了衣服以后，走到瘫倒在沙发上的张艺兴面前。  
张艺兴闻言坐起来，听话的把T恤脱掉，放在吴世勋手上。  
然后，手放在皮带上，咔哒一声。  
“等下，你怎么就要脱裤子了。”吴世勋的手按住张艺兴准备解开皮带的手。  
张艺兴颇为不解，“你让我脱掉的啊…”  
“那…那…”吴世勋只觉得舌头发麻，张艺兴的上半身就这么袒露在自己面前，露出白花花的一片，肌肉的形状看得清楚，倒不免发出感叹，身子真像是玉琢的。  
“你这表情好奇怪，要帮我脱吗？”张艺兴不以为意，自己的手松开，只留着吴世勋的手还放在上面。  
吴世勋一下子把手缩回来，“你去洗澡吧，把衣服脱在浴室门口，我帮你洗。”

吴世勋看着张艺兴进了浴室，松了口气。  
跟过去把张艺兴放在门口的衣服和自己的一起，塞进洗衣机，折身出去。  
路过洗手台，不经意抬头，嚯，脸怎么这么红。  
没出息，他甩了甩头，转身进了自己主卧的浴室，快速洗了个澡。

张艺兴从浴室出来的时候，客厅的灯已经关了。  
衣服已经被晾干，只有餐厅的灯开着。  
餐桌上放着被温热的白水，旁边还有两颗药。  
他拈起来闻了闻，这屋里也只有自己了，  
没多想什么，拿起来吞了下去。

药片有些大，顺着水从食道往下滑的时候，让人觉得不太舒服。  
张艺兴瑟缩了一下，才洗完澡出来，空调的风落在皮肤上，有点凉。  
他伸手去拿空调遥控器，看到上面还是自己设置的温度数字。  
他低头笑，吴世勋这个人还真是的，任由着自己在他家里称王称霸。  
遇上别人的话，得被欺负成什么样子。

鬼使神差的，他没有敲门。  
悄悄的进了吴世勋的房间，一团黑里，他摸上了吴世勋的床，蹑手蹑脚的躺在了吴世勋旁边。

“艺兴哥，你不舒服吗？”吴世勋一直没睡着，他眼睁睁看着张艺兴默默睡在自己旁边。  
“嘘，我这几天睡不好，我要在你床上睡。”张艺兴也不知道在黑暗里，吴世勋有没有看到自己那个噤声的动作。  
吴世勋不自然的往外挪了挪，“那您在这间睡？”  
“你给我老实躺好。”张艺兴把双手枕在脑后。  
吴世勋一只手攥着被角，“你听到了的吧？kai让我离你远点。”  
张艺兴噗嗤笑了一声，“嗯，可是他没让我离你远点。”

tbc.


End file.
